User blog:Super Sub-Zero/Mortal Kombat X Wishlist V.2
With Mortal Kombat X konfirmed (which is said like "Eks", according to Ed Boon), our excitement levels our over 9000. Which means, we like to talk about Mortal Kombat X. And so, this is something talking about it. More specifically, what I would like to see in MKX!. This blog will be updated through out time. I will try to update it every day, adding more stuff. Feel free to talk about what you would like to see in MKX below. V.2: UPDATED! This Wishlist is now "V.2" and has got some changes. More to come... 'CHARACTERS:' MKX is said to have "at least" as many characters that Mortal Kombat 2011 (aka MK9) had. MK9 had 27 characters (28 if you include Kratos in the PlayStation versions of the game). I think we will be getting at least 28 characters, but I think there might be more. I think a roster of 30 characters would be nice. There's also a rumor that the game will have 30 characters (14 new characters, and 16 returning), so I'm basing this section off of that rumor.. And of course, I would like to see DLC, Boss and Cameo characters as well. 'Returning Characters:' #Scorpion (KONFIRMED) #Sub-Zero (KONFIRMED) #Raiden #Liu Kang (Comes back to life, and turns evil, and is the Boss. Also has playable weaker version) #Kitana (Comes back to life) #Ermac #Reptile #Quan Chi #Shinnok (Sub-Boss, plus has a playable weaker version) #Tanya #Fujin #Reiko #Bo' Rai Cho (Heavily Modified, can be considered a "Joke" character) #Kenshi #Hotaru #Havik 'New Characters:' #D'Vorah #Ferra/Torr #Kotal Kahn #Cassie Cage #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? 'Boss Characters:' *'Boss: 'Liu Kang (Also has playable weaker version) *'Sub-Boss:' Shinnok (Also has playable weaker version) 'Cameo Characters:' I would be fine with anyone making a Cameo. I wouldn't mind seeing characters that couldn't make it into the game, like Quan Chi, Kai, Kobra, etc. But one I would REALLY like to see, is Shujinko at the end of the story. I think having Blaze and Hornbuckle fighting in the background like in MKII would be cool, too. I would also like to see Johnny Cage and Sonya in the story. 'DLC Characters:' I would like to see 2 returning characters, and 2 new characters as DLC characters. You can also buy a Season Pass for $14.99, which will give you all 4 characters for the price of 3, as well as a free skin pack that will be exclusive to Season Pass holders until all DLC characters are released. 'Returning Characters:' *Cyrax *Li Mei (Heavily Modified) 'New Characters:' *? *? 'STAGES:' I would like to see 8 new stages, and 8 returning stages. A total of 16 stages.' '''I would like the returning stages to be stages from Mortal Kombat 4, Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, and Mortal Kombat: Deception. '''Returning Stages:' #Fire Well (Based on MK4's design, not Armageddon's) #Shaolin Temple #Elder Gods' Arena #House of Pekara #Lin Kuei Palace #Dark Prison #Beetle Lair #Liu Kang's Tomb (Also is the Boss Stages, but it's still playable when not fighting the Boss) New Stages: #Cove #Snow Forest #Outworld Marketplace #? #? #? #? #? 'MODES:' I would like to see the following modes: Single-Player and Local Multiplayer: *'Arcade:' The classic Mortal Kombat single-player mode. *'Versus:' Another classic. 2 players can fight each other locally. *'Tag Team:' The return of Mortal Kombat (2011)'s Tag Team mode. This mode can be played in Versus or Arcade mode. Up to 4 players can play in Versus, and 2 players will also be able to play together through Arcade. *'Challenge Mode:' Just like Mortal Kombat (2011) and Injustice: Gods Among Us, I would like to see Challenge Mode (I don't want it to be called "Challenge Mode" though, it would need a cool name!). *'Endurance:' 1 player tries to see how many enemies they can defeat with a single health bar. Defeating an enemy will give you 10% health to you. *'Practice Modes:' Practice 1 vs. 1 or Tag Team kombat. Other practice modes includes a Tutorial for the game, as well as "Fatality Tutorial". *'Mini-Games: ' I would also like Mini-Games to come back, like "Test Your Might" and "Test Your Sight" I would also like to see new Mini-Game, and the return of Chess Kombat (but NO WAY Chess Kombat happening ): ). Online: *'Versus:' 1 vs. 1 online kombat. *'Tag Team: '''2 vs. 2 online kombat. *'King of the Hill:' Players try to take down the king. If a player takes the king down, they will become the new king. Up to 8 players can join a King of the Hill lobby. *'New Mode:' Injustice had "Survival" mode, I would like to see a new mode this time. 'OTHER STUFF: I would like to see the return of "Choose Your Destiny". After selecting your character, it will bring you to a different screen that shows 5 different Ladders: Very Easy, Easy, Medium, Hard, Very Hard. The characters in the Ladders will also be randomly generated as usual. I would also like to see the Krypt come back. ''<-- MORE TO BE ADDED -->' Category:Blog posts